


Leaving the Fairground

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Let's Talk About Alec [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Romantic Fluff, Shy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Change is coming to Idris as Alec plans for the future. Alec talk with his siblings about how he has been protecting them. Magnus makes a romantic dinner for Alec and asks him to date him. They talk about Alec self-harming, his scars and his insecurities. Alec start to see that maybe, just maybe, Magnus truly does mean it, that he actually want to be with him.A lot of romantic fluff in this one.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Let's Talk About Alec [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735
Comments: 43
Kudos: 942





	Leaving the Fairground

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of sacrifice, punishment and self-harm.  
> Should I warn for fluff? Because this is all very soft and fluffy ;)

**Please read the chapter notes for warnings**

Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  


# Leaving the Fairground

Alec awoke rested and recharged thanks to the sleeping rune the day after his punishment. Despite him having physically recovered almost immediately after his siblings had applied iratzes on him after his punishment, Magnus had been adamant that he should stay in bed or at the very least not go into work; take some time to truly recover. Alec had at first been dismissive about the idea of staying home; he had to get to work. However, Magnus had assured him he could take a day off. Unsure about this he had called Imogen who had been more friendly than Alec had ever heard her and assured him that he could ‘take whatever time he needs’. When Alec demanded an explanation regarding Imogen’s changed attitude, the Warlock admitted it might have something to do with him having delivered her Valentine’s head; literally. Alec couldn’t help but laugh at that mental image as well as the relief at knowing their greatest enemy was dead. The news that Valentine had been killed by the Downworld, united, strong, was something Alec felt could and should be exploited. The Downworld was in a position of strength now; Alec was already starting to think about how this could be used to change things for Downworlders. How he could use this to force the Clave to change the Accords.

So Alec had stayed home, writing up his notes and ideas he had for how to use the momentum and change in power that Valentine’s death had left in the Shadow World to force a change with Idris for the Downworlders, truly engaged in doing so. All the while Magnus had fussed over him with a fond look at seeing how involved he was in ensuring better rights for his people. Magnus had conjured breakfast in bed for Alec as well as some legal books, and other material he had requested to investigate his ideas.

Magnus had stayed by Alec’s bedside for a while before they agreed that Magnus would go detail the changes they had discussed for the Downworld, knowing this best after all. Meanwhile Alec would detail the changes for Shadowhunters he had always wanted to push for; equality in matters of love, family and marriage as well as an end to the use of corporal punishments were high up on Alec’s list of changes he wanted for Idris. The old-timers, the hardliners, would oppose his desired changes, but by allying the progressives with the new and powerful Downworld Alec felt a change was possible. With Imogen now on their side and several progressives already in high positions, like Jia, they could put so much pressure on the Clave they would have to give in. 

While Magnus had been detailing the list of demands on behalf of the Downworld to the Clave, Alec had thought he would have a few minutes to detail his own demands, and how he would go about securing them politically. However, Izzy and Jace had started fussing over him relentlessly as soon as they noticed Magnus had left his bedside.

As a way to get them all to feel useful Alec had agreed to have breakfast each time he had been asked if they could get him something. Alec had therefore ended up being served breakfast three times; Magnus’ amazing magically conjured breakfast in bed with everything from eggs and bacon to croissants, juice, coffee and even a small flower. Then something burnt and inedible from Izzy, which he swallowed without tasting because she had tried so hard, and she almost had tears in her eyes when she asked if it was really ok or she had ruined it. She had ruined it completely; he had smiled and said it was great, making her smile relieved and happy. Jace had gotten him breakfast too; coffee and muffins from the nearest bakery which he had handed him with a triumphant air because he had managed to secure the last chocolate chip muffin the bakery had! Jace and Izzy had stayed with him, sitting on the bed, while Alec finished one of the muffins Jace had gotten him. They had talked about nothing, and certainly not the elephant in the room. Mostly Jace and Izzy had just asked if they could do something for Alec and fiddled with Alec’s covers. Then Jace had asked if Izzy would leave for a few minutes. When she had let the parabatai pair be alone Alec knew what Jace wanted to say.

“I know I hurt you. By taking your punishment,” Alec admitted softly, knowing from the pained look on Jace’s face where his thoughts had been all morning.

Jace took a deep breath and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Alec, I love you. You are my brother and my parabatai,” Jace started to say.

“But?” Alec asked, knowing there was more, smiling at his words. Just because it could never be said enough to any of his siblings Alec reminded him, “And I love you too.”

Jace smiled and nodded at Alec’s words before he grew serious again.

“But if you ever take punishment for me again I’ll…..” Jace paused helplessly, unsure what to threaten with so instead he just ended with saying, “Just don’t. **Ever**.”

Alec hesitated as he admitted honestly, “I will try but I don’t want you to suffer. Or Izzy or Max for that matter.”

“I know but we don’t want you to suffer either,” Jace pointed out. He paused before he added, “I mean how would you have felt if I had taken your punishment for the offence the Clave found in your failed wedding to Lydia?”

“I would have been devastated,” Alec admitted, wincing at bit as he said it, seeing his point.

“That’s how I feel when I hear you have taken punishment for me and I know Izzy feels the same; we talked about it earlier,” Jace told him in an agonized tone.

“I’m sorry, Jace. I wanted you to have some nice childhood memories, after what you had been through,” Alec told him honestly in a warm and affectionate tone.

Jace smiled fondly at him as he said, “I know and I appreciate it but my best childhood memories have been with you. You and Izzy and Max.”

“Hopefully with the changes I want to see happen in Idris it will no longer be an issue. However, I promise I won’t do it again, for any of you, without us all talking about it first and deciding how to proceed, on the condition the decision can still fall on me taking the punishment. Is that ok?” Alec suggested. Seeing Jace was about to protest, clearly wanting something firmer than that Alec added honestly, “It’s the best I can offer. I can’t promise to stand by and watch any of you suffer. It is not who I am and I would always do anything, and I mean anything, to prevent it.”

Jace nodded his understanding; Alec was right. This was who he was. He couldn’t demand that he should go against his own nature.

Jace smiled warmly and pulled Alec into a tight embrace as he whispered in his ear, “That’s perfect, Alec.”

When they drew apart, Jace gave him a meaningful and emotional look as he said, “Thank you for protecting us all. You have made us strong and confident with your love and dedication. Now, allow us to take care of you from now on, ok?”

Alec smiled a bit shyly, overwhelmed by all the love and attention he was getting but nodded. Izzy came back at that moment, bringing him more coffee and something that might at some point had been cookies, clearly wanting to show Alec her love and affection by overfeeding him everything she tried hard to create for him in Magnus’ kitchen. Alec briefly wondered if he should warn Magnus that Izzy could not only destroy food but kitchens too….

After more hugs from both Izzy and Jace and a very stern ‘If you ever take punishment for me again, big brother, I will kick your ass!’ talk from Izzy, Alec shared some of his political ideas with his overprotective siblings. Neither of them had Alec’s strategic mindset but they were more than willing to support him in any way they could. However, despite their talk then Jace and Izzy kept hovering over Alec; he could barely go to the bathroom alone. Despite feeling just a bit smothered by all of this affection and attention, Alec had to admit he liked it. He had never felt so loved before.

When Magnus returned to the living room, the demands he had talked with Alec about now detailed and specified, Magnus had expressed how saddened he had been Imogen had not waited. However, Alec would hear none of it. He had planned for this; accepted this. He did not regret his decision.

Magnus and Alec had then continued their talk on what demands to put on Idris, including justice for all Circle members – also against his parents as they had both been prominent Circle members; in particular Maryse. Alec had asked if this was a personal vendetta for Magnus or about justice. Magnus had thought seriously about it and responded that it was likely both. Alec had nodded and accepted this. He had thought a long time about it for himself. He wanted Idris to change and to see that change he had to ensure the changes that brought them there were just and fair. Robert and Maryse had to face the consequences for their time and actions in the Circle; that was justice. Despite everything then he still felt something for his parents; not love but something. Hate and fear too but still that hint of desire to please them. He decided to push that aside for now; whatever verdict would be given against them – deruning or death – they had done that to themselves with their actions. It would be justice.

Magnus would later tell the world that this was the moment he had known he would love Alec forever. To have suffered so much and yet still have no thirst for revenge, to seek justice instead of revenge. To put political change for the Downworld and for Idris, for all the people in the Shadow World, above and before himself…. It made Alec a much better man than Magnus had ever been, ever wanted to be. A much better man than anyone he had met in his very long life. Alec sought change but not power or influence; however, to change things he would need both. Magnus would support Alec in any and all ways he wished him too and proudly so. Magnus could not imagine a better leader for Idris nor for a finally, truly, united Shadow World, than Alec.

Two days had passed since Magnus had found the necklace for Jace. Alec and Magnus had worked to finalize the list of changes to the Accords and Shadowhunter law; using the unique insights they both had on these topics to improve their wording and their approach. Magnus had enjoyed working with Alec and found his advice regarding the Downworld insightful and wise beyond his young years. They had grown closer in the last few days but had not kissed; they had held hands and embraced but nothing more. Magnus was starting to realize just how innocent and precious Alec truly was and didn’t want to rush things. He wanted to do this right. Alec deserved that.

Therefore, that evening, Magnus had asked Alec to dine with him on the balcony as the weather was mild and warm. He had suggested, well, more an order than a suggestion really, that Izzy and Jace hang out with Clary and Simon and catch them up with the political changes Alec was initiating in Idris with their support. Since Jace and Izzy were also living with him and they were, after realizing what Alec had done for them, in a super overprotective mode with Alec, Magnus couldn’t really send them away. He didn’t mind; he liked that they had both come around and were being so nice to Alec now. He certainly deserved it.

However, for some moments, like tonight, Magnus wanted Alec alone and inviting people over had ironically seemed the best way to do so. Izzy had invited Meliorn to stay when he had dropped by earlier to help finalize the list of Downworlder demands to the Clave and Raphael had come with Simon to give his perspective too while claiming he had to stay to ensure Simon didn’t make trouble. However, Magnus knew the vampire who was like a son to him really cared for Simon in his own grumpy way. Luke and Maia had come by earlier too to give the Wolf perspective on the demands they were listing. Luke had given Jace a warning look and ordered him to be a gentleman towards his adoptive daughter before he had left the young people alone. Maia had stayed for the gathering, wanting to relax a bit and get to know everyone better. 

Magnus had made a magical barrier between the balcony doors and the living room that only he could see through to ensure everyone’s privacy; the barrier was also, mostly, sound proof though the occasional high yells from Clary whenever a favorite song of hers came on the radio or whatever they were listening to was deafening. 

Alec had been excited but nervous for the date with Magnus….well, dinner. Was it a date? Could you go on date with a man on his own balcony with your overprotective siblings inside? He wasn’t sure. He had changed clothes five times until Izzy had come and tried to get him into a tight outfit he was blushing just looking at. Luckily, Jace had saved him and had found some dark, tight but not too tight, pants in his closet and a high collared black shirt; thanks to Magnus having magic’d everything Izzy, Jace and Alec had had in their rooms at the Institute to his loft now that they were all living here. After Jace’s clothing advice Alec looked nice but not too nice…in case it was just dinner. Izzy and Jace were certain it was not just dinner; Alec was still in doubt. Magnus was so amazing and he was…well, he was him, wasn’t he?

Magnus had dressed to impress as always in earthly colors, a tight tunic that had quite the V-neck, several necklaces, rings, earrings, some bracelets and make-up. He looked amazing and Alec almost forgot to breathe when he saw him and when he did breathe he forgot how to stop smiling.

When Magnus guided Alec outside to the balcony with a hand behind his back Jace had given thumbs up and the girls had all giggled, making Alec blush. They stopped their giggles at once when Magnus cast them a warning look at having made Alec nervous.

Alec was taken back when they were on the balcony and the doors closed behind them. It was transformed into the most beautiful and romantic setting imaginable. Small plants were everywhere, fairy lights ran along the banister and in the middle stood an elegantly decked table with two chairs. Fireflies were all around them and Alec wondered how Magnus had managed that; he was indeed magical.

“I’m sorry it isn’t in a restaurant but I thought it was better here,” Magnus said apologetically to Alec when he gallantly pulled out a chair for him and Alec sat down with a shy smile.

Magnus actually didn’t mind having dinner with Alec at home as he liked having Alec here to himself; he was still feeling overprotective towards him after what had happened even though he knew Alec could take care of himself.

“Besides, your siblings are still a bit…clingy,” Magnus added with a fond look.

Alec smiled at Magnus’ protectiveness; there really shouldn’t be anything that could harm him but Magnus was as overprotective as his siblings. It made Alec hopeful that maybe this was a date. Maybe.

“Don’t apologize, please. I love it,” Alec said in awe and wonder as he looked around at the decorated balcony, the fireflies that were drawing lines of fire in the air, the fancy table with the white tablecloth, silver cutlery and the candles in the silver candlesticks.

“Thank you. I want to give you everything you have ever wished for. You deserve it and so much more,” Magnus said lovingly as he kissed the top of Alec’s head affectionately as he helped him nearer the table using magic before he went over and sat down too.

Alec blushed at his words and gave him a shy look filled with adoration that almost made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. Magnus did a wave with one hand and they each had a glass of champagne in their hands.

“To us,” Magnus said with a warm and sexy smile that made Alec blush.

They touched glasses across the table and both took a sip. Alec clearly found the bubbles unusual but then tasted a bit more, clearly liking the taste as he got used to it. It was adorable and made Magnus smile widely.

“With everything that has happened we haven’t really had a chance to talk,” Magnus started to say in a warm tone, fiddling with his rings, a bit nervous himself. He had had thousands of lovers but he had had few loves in his life. Alec was special and he wanted to do this right.

“I know. I want to thank you again for everything you have done,” Alec quickly said, nodding to emphasize his point.

“I haven’t done anything,” Magnus protested.

“You have united the Downworld against Valentine, killed him and got proof of Jace’s parentage; none of which Idris managed to do. You are helping me instigate changes in Idris that will change history. That will change everything,” Alec reminded him, awe and admiration in his voice.

“You are doing this, Alexander. You. This is all you; your vision and your courage. You are changing Idris; you are changing your people and showing them another way. I am simply adding my support,” Magnus reminded him and this time it was Magnus’ voice that held admiration, referencing all of Alec’s hard work for political change, his ideas and his vision.

If Alec managed to do just half of what he had planned, he would have changed Idris for the better for future generations of not just Shadowhunters but for the whole Shadow World.

Alec smiled back, blushing at hearing and seeing the admiration in Magnus’ voice and face. Suddenly a sound got through Magnus’ magical barrier but it wasn’t Clary’s voice this time; sounded like…feet stomping?

“What was that sound?” Alec asked surprised, half turning his head to look behind him. Magnus had offered him the chair with a view over the city, wanting Alec to have the best seat.

“Your sister is dancing on the dining table now,” Magnus told him, amused, as he peeked through the magical barrier separating their romantic dinner from the fun inside.

“Should I…” Alec asked with a worried frown, half about to get up.

Magnus shook his head, able to see through the magical barrier with ease.

“She’s fine, Alexander. They are just having fun. Besides, Raphael is there to keep an eye on things; he doesn’t drink,” Magnus reminded him and put a hand over Alec’s on the table and Alec instantly relaxed and the tension left him.

“And Meliorn?” Alec asked with a smile, thinking as the Seelie was immortal like Magnus maybe he was wise in the same underrated way Magnus was.

“Well….he always did love a good party so I doubt that,” Magnus admitted with a wry smile.

“Thanks for letting them have fun,” Alec said seriously.

“Of course, darling. Besides, it enabled me to get you for myself without your siblings hovering,” Magnus said with a warm look as he took another sip of his champagne, making Alec smile and blush.

“So…something to eat?” Magnus asked as he waved his hand and all kinds of food appeared on silver trays on the table, filling the table to the brim.

“This looks amazing,” Alec admitted in awe, still surprised every time he witnessed Magnus use magic.

Magnus smiled happily at the praise as he asked with more eagerness than he wanted to show but Alec didn’t seem to notice, “Do you like it?”

“It is all my favorite foods! Like literally all of them; even pancakes!” Alec said in wonder as he looked at all the dishes that had appeared on the table in front of them.

Magnus shrugged, a little shy suddenly in the face of Alec’s amazement.

“I had your siblings tell me all of your favorite foods. I want you to know that when I say I want to give you everything you want that I really mean it,” Magnus explained with a warm smile.

“Thank you. But I can’t promise you anything in return. After all of this I don’t know what my standing with the Clave will be,” Alec admitted shyly, hesitantly.

“I have no doubt your plans for Idris will succeed but I am not here for power or position. You are more than enough, darling,” Magnus said sincerely, giving him a meaningful look which, unfortunately, was completely lost on Alec.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked confused, frowning slightly, completely clueless.

“Alexander, have you ever kissed anyone before?” Magnus asked softly, his eyes on Alec’s lips, feeling drawn to him, to try and taste him.

Magnus had thought of nothing else since that one passionate kiss they had shared and he wanted more. However, he was a patient man and despite his often open flirting and sexual teasing, he also considered himself to be a gentleman. He didn’t want to rush into anything Alec was not comfortable with.

“Of course. I kissed you at the wedding,” Alec reminded him, still too inexperienced and insecure of himself to get what Magnus was hinting at.

“That was your first kiss?” Magnus asked, only a little surprised considering how shy and insecure Alec always was so that made sense.

But wow; what a first kiss that had been! So filled with passion and right in front of everyone. Passionate and brave; so like Alec himself.

Alexander bit his lower lip and looked away shyly, embarrassed as he replied softly, “Yes.”

Magnus rose and stood in front of Alec’s chair, making Alec look up at him with a puzzled look.

“May I?” Magnus asked fondly, looking down at him.

“May you what?” Alec asked, suddenly breathless as he looked up at Magnus, caught like a deer in headlights by his warm gaze.

“May I show you how it can also be, when it is private and intimate and less…well, less of a public statement?” Magnus asked warmly, putting a hand on Alec’s cheek.

The touch alone was enough for Alec’s brain to short circuit. He became aware he was taking too long in replying when Magnus’ gaze turned puzzled.

“Yes…yes, please,” Alec readily agreed, the words stumbling out.

Magnus looked into his eyes as he drew closer, doing so slowly, carefully, keeping the hand on his cheek and using it to turn Alec’s face just slightly so when he lowered his head their lips were easily inches apart. Alec had to close his eyes and he felt their breath mixing and warmth gathering in his stomach. It felt like forever but was likely less than a second when Magnus’ lips connected with his; warm, soft, tender. When Magnus’ tongue was at his lips Alec moaned wordlessly into his mouth and opened up. Magnus’ tongue was just there for a second but it was enough to drive Alec mad. It took a moment for Alec to realize Magnus had pulled back and he opened his eyes.

“How was that?” Magnus asked with a fond but proud smile, clearly able to tell the effect he had had on Alec.

“That was…amazing,” Alec readily admitted with a dazed look on his face.

Because he was so out of it, it took Alec a second to notice that Magnus’ eyes had changed shape and color. They looked like cat eyes now. It was fascinating.

“Your eyes…” Alec said, smiling, in awe, reaching a hand up towards Magnus’ cheek.

“Sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that,” Magnus hastily said, a hint of worry and shame in his voice as he turned his head away and took a hand to his face to try and shield his eyes. “Sometimes I lose control when I get emotional and…”

“Magnus….Magnus, look at me, please,” Alec begged, standing up and putting his hands on his shoulders, turning him around to face him.

Magnus finally let his hand fall away and looked at Alec again, his cat eyes shining with a rare vulnerability.

Alec cupped Magnus’ face and quickly reassured him, “They are beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Magnus smiled widely and then, on instinct, Alec leaned in and kissed him. It was tender and light, loving and calming but when Alec pulled back he looked dazed all the same and Magnus was smiling widely.

“Hmm….You are getting quite good at this kissing thing,” Magnus complimented, making Alec smile even further.

“I think I will need more practice. A lot more practice,” Alec admitted, being serious and first realizing his statement could be considered flirting when Magnus responded.

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus teased and Alec blushed.

Magnus took hold of Alec’s right hand on his cheek and turned it to kiss the inside of his palm.

At first, the romantic gesture had Alec smile goofily but then he saw the marks on his wrist and hastily pulled his hand away.

“No!” Alec mumbled quickly, a hint of panic in his voice, looking down in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Magnus asked worried, afraid maybe he had moved forward too quickly.

Alec shook his head, feeling silly, clasping his hands behind his back.

“It’s nothing. It’s just….” Alec started to say, unsure how to explain.

“Can I see please?” Magnus asked softly, thinking he knew what Alec was afraid of, what he was hiding. He had seen the faint scars on Alec’s body when he had seen Alec change clothes at the Institute when they had first met.

Magnus reached out both hands towards Alec and waited. Reluctantly, feeling exposed and insecure, Alec laid his right hand into Magnus’ hands. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile as he took his hand closer to his face and examined it.

“Is it this? Your scars?” Magnus asked softly, insightfully, pointing to the scars on the inside of Alec’s wrist.

The scars were small and white, cutting across and not along and disappeared up under his shirt. The places for the cuts and Alec’s normal choice of clothes meant the scars would normally always be covered.

Alec nodded mutely before forcing himself to reply, “They are ugly.”

“They are a part of you,” Magnus told him softly, affectionately.

“They show I’m weak,” Alec admitted in shame, looking away.

“They show you have suffered,” Magnus corrected him in a kind and warm tone.

Alec looked amazed at him, awed by his reaction. Magnus then leaned in and kissed the small scars on his right wrist, making Alec blush at the tender and oddly romantic gesture.

“I want to do anything I can to ensure you never suffer again,” Magnus swore, his lips inches from Alec’s wrist as he spoke, his breath hot against his skin.

Magnus’ gesture and his words stole Alec’s breath; it was everything he had always wanted, always hoped for but thought he would never have. Someone who loved him truly, whole, despite his weaknesses and flaws. Or maybe even because of them.

“I…I like that,” Alec said lamely, quietly, still blushing, not sure what else to say.

Magnus took his right hand between both of his and stood up straight, looking him in the eyes as he spoke, his voice warm and loving.

“Alexander, this might be a bit old-fashioned but I **am** hundreds of years old so…” he started to say and realized he was nervous. He hadn’t been this nervous in ages.

“Yes?” Alec prompted, curious and excited as he could see this mattered a lot to Magnus.

Magnus took a deep breath to gather his courage as he said emotionally, his eyes intent on Alec to see his reaction to his statement, “I would like to court you.”

“Court me?” Alec repeated dumbstruck, a bit confused by the request. Magnus wanted…him? To be with him? For real? Not just for…fun? Really? Could that be right?

Magnus nodded seriously as he rephrased slightly, “Date you.”

“Date me? Like….boyfriend?” Alec got out, still in shock. Despite kissing him at his failed wedding, despite everything…he still found it hard to believe someone as amazing as Magnus would really want him.

“Yes,” Magnus said with a winning and hopeful smile.

At first Alec smiled brilliantly but then the smile died as he said, “You won’t like me as a boyfriend.”

“Oh? Why not, darling?” Magnus asked patiently, thinking there was nothing Alec could say that would change his mind. He knew he wanted Alec; he had known for some time.

“I’m not…good at that,” Alec said in a defeated tone, looking down for a moment in shame.

“How would you know? Have you dated many Warlocks?” Magnus asked with fond humor, smiling warmly.

“I haven’t dated anyone,” Alec admitted softly, unable to look at him as he spoke.

“No one?” Magnus asked softly, sympathy in his voice. That must have been lonely.

“No one,” Alec repeated, blushing in embarrassment. “I know it makes me…..”

“It makes you perfect. There is nothing wrong with not having dated before, Alexander,” Magnus assured him warmly, interrupting him firmly but gently. “Is that why you think you would be a bad boyfriend?”

Alec nodded, biting his lower lip nervously as he hesitantly admitted, “Yes but also because I am not good with people.”

“You are good with me. That is all that matters,” Magnus assured him with a warm smile.

Alec couldn’t help but smile back but continued, knowing he had to say it because when Magnus knew him, the real him, surely he wouldn’t really want him any longer.

“You saw….You saw my wrists. I know you know that I did that myself. I am….broken,” Alec admitted in a small voice, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Magnus gently put a hand under Alec’s chin and tipped his face up so he was looking at him. Alec was blown away by the love and affection in Magnus’ eyes and face.

“No, darling. You are just a bit bent and I love that about you for I am a bit bent myself,” Magnus said softly, his voice filled with understanding.

“You are?” Alec asked surprised for Magnus always seemed so perfect.

Magnus nodded and his expression turned serious as he told him, “Yes. I can tell you the whole story another time but I once felt so lonely and depressed I considered jumping off a bridge.”

“Oh, no,” Alec said in sympathy and horror at the thought of Magnus having suffered that badly.

Magnus smiled ruefully as he replied, “It’s ok. I’m ok now.”

“I’m happy you didn’t do that,” Alec said heartfelt, emotionally.

“Me too,” Magnus assured him with a warm smile.

“See? You should be with someone better. I would just make you miserable again,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

Magnus shook his head, amazed that Alec had managed to get even his own tale of suffering and pain to indicate **he** wasn’t good enough. Magnus swore he would spend the rest of his days ensuring Alec knew how special he was, how loved he was.

“No, you won’t,” Magnus patiently reassured him.

“I’m…I’m not good enough,” Alec insisted, blushing at the affection he could see in Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander, you are more than good enough,” Magnus told him, still patient, still loving, still kind.

“I am inexperienced and shy and awkward and clumsy and….” Alec started to list all of his flaws and there were many and it was a long list so he was sure Magnus would have changed his mind before he had reached even halfway through.

Magnus put a finger to Alec’s lips to stop his ramblings.

“Darling, you are perfect just the way you are,” Magnus assured him with a fond smile and kissed him tenderly on the lips to prevent him from voicing more complaints.

When Magnus drew back, Alec gave him a loving but shy look before he admitted softly, “I….I can’t believe it; that you would want me.”

“Then let me try and convince you,” Magnus said with a warm smile.

“That could take a while,” Alec admitted.

“I’m immortal. I literally have forever,” Magnus said with a sexy wink.

Alec couldn’t help but grin at that, the tension leaving him.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked again.

“Of course I’m sure,” Magnus reassured him. Foreseeing Alec’s next source of worry, having quickly guessed that if he hadn’t been kissed before he had obviously not done anything else sexual at all, he quickly added, “And don’t worry about the sexual aspect. We will go slow; we won’t do anything you are not ready for.”

“Wouldn’t you…you know,” Alec asked, blushing, looking down as he did a weak hand movement to try and indicate…well, sex.

“What, darling?” Magnus asked, not getting the weird hand gesture.

“Want sex?” Alec then said, blushing furiously as he said it.

“With you? Of course but first when you are ready. I have lived for hundreds of years and have had more sexual partners than I care to count and sex in any possible way you can imagine or maybe more likely _not_ imagine. I am in no rush,” Magnus told him frankly, with a soft smile.

“Oh,” Alec said in a small and defeated tone, looking down and blushing. Of course, Magnus had had many sexual partners. He was so amazing. How could he ever measure up? He couldn’t.

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek affectionately as he reassured him again by adding, “So what I mean to say is that I don’t need sex like that. I have tried what I need to try. Now I want love, I want something real and that is worth waiting for. I want to try and see if that could be with you because I think so.”

Alec smiled widely, happily, his worries disappearing.

“I would love that,” Alec admitted a bit timidly, blushing at how overwhelming it was to be the object of Magnus’ affection, like being loved by a star. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

“Good. For so would I,” Magnus said lovingly as he kissed him again, tender and soft.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening, talking, sharing lots of kisses and holding hands. It was a lovely and romantic first date; it felt special and made just for them. They both knew things had changed; life was suddenly so much brighter, so much better.

That evening Alec slept in Magnus’ bed, just sleeping, enjoying resting his head on Magnus’ chest and feeling his arms around him, snuggled close to each other. They both wore silly love struck smiles as they fell asleep and the smiles stayed on their lips all throughout the night. 

**The end of part 7**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now I want my own Magnus! ;)  
> If you liked this story and you want to see more in this series please leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> I would love to hear from you so talk to me please :)


End file.
